


And if you're still breathing (You're the lucky ones)

by aryablakes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ?? kinda, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, and scott being a bro, mostly - Freeform, thats really it, this is just stiles being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: Stiles wakes up with a small jump, looking around, for a moment, not realizing where he was. When he does eventually realize he hits himself in the head mentally, how could he not know where he was, this is the house he knows better than his own, Scott’s house.He sits up, looking down at himself, he was covered in a thin brown blanket, this was probably the fluffiest thing he’d ever felt, Stiles thought to himself. He snuggles up into it, remembering the horrible events he had experienced only hours before, flashbacks to, Allison, Aiden, Himself, it was all so terrible.





	And if you're still breathing (You're the lucky ones)

Stiles wakes up with a small jump, looking around, for a moment, not realizing where he was. When he does eventually realize he hits himself in the head mentally, how could he not know where he was, this is the house he knows better than his own, Scott’s house.

He sits up, looking down at himself, he was covered in a thin brown blanket, this was probably the fluffiest thing he’d ever felt, Stiles thought to himself. He snuggles up into it, remembering the horrible events he had experienced only hours before, flashbacks to, Allison, Aiden, Himself, it was all so terrible.

He could feel hot tear drops falling down his face before he even realized he was crying, whipping his face harshly, but it didn't matter, tears kept falling, he had no control over it.

He hears the door knob turn, he starts wiping his face even more aggressively, trying to stop the tears.

The door opens and he sees Scotts pop in, he quietly walks in, he doesn't look over to Stiles before closing the door and placing a small glass of water on the side table.

He walks over to the corner, turning the lamp on, before spinning back around to look at Stiles, “Jesus man, you scared me. I wasn't expecting you to be awake right now.”

‘Sorry” Stiles mumbles, looking down.

“No, y-you don’t have to be sorry, Stiles. It wasn’t your fault.”

Stiles understands that he didn’t just mean scaring him. “It feels like it was.” he whispers.

Scott's face falls, he walks over to the bed, slow, before sitting down next to Stiles, hand instantly falling onto his shoulders, “Stiles,” He says voice small, but Stiles doesn’t look up, “Stiles.” He says, more firm this time.

Stiles looks up at him, eyes filling with tears, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Scott takes his hand in his own, heart hurting for the man in front of him, “Stiles, It’s not your fault, I promise. Nothing that happened there, none of it.”

“I failed, Scott.” Scott starts to shake his head at him but Stiles cuts him off, “I did.” He says, firm. “If I hadn’t been there, noth-” He cuts himself off, voice on the edge of breaking. “Nothing would have happened.” He says, finally crumbling, tears free falling from his face, sobs wrecking through him.

Scott doesn’t even think before wrapping his best friend in a hug, hands going around his shoulders, head pressed to the top of his.

Even with his enhanced hearing he can barely hear Stiles, but he knew he was whispering something, Scott whispers a small ‘huh’, head still on top of Stiles.

“It's all my fault Scott, a-all mine, no one elses, I was there, I could’ve stopped it, but I didn’t, If I just, hadn’t been there, noth-. Nothing would’ve happened.”

Scott could tell Stiles was working himself into a frenze, something he hadn’t seen him do in so long, so so long.

“No, Stiles. No. You, you didn’t have any control over the situation Stiles, we’ll always miss her, but it will never be your fault, you have to know that, Stiles.”

“I-” Stiles breaths in a shakey breath, willing himself to calm down, at least a little bit, “God, I, I fucking miss her, so much.”

“I know, we all do, but we have to honor her, and blaming yourself for what happened, isn’t doing that, Stiles. She wouldn’t have wanted this for you.”

Stiles looks up at him, eyes slightly glazed over, but the tears had stopped, ‘one step at a time’ Scott remembers thinking.

‘She wouldn’t want this for me’ Stiles repeats to himself, breath slowing going back to normal, he nods to himself briefly, before turning back to Scott, “Thank you, really.”

“Of course, there's nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

Stiles gives him a brief smile, leaning back into the hug for a moment.

Scott returns the smile to a now unable to see it Stiles, before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

“Come on, let’s go back to bed, It’s been a very long day.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is youth by daughter!
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
